


Changes For the Better

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N reflects on the first time she met Castiel
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 18





	Changes For the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,670
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 9 minutes

When I first met him, I didn't know it, but Castiel was going to be the love of my life. Cheesy, I know.

But, my first impression of him was wanting to punch him square in the face.

_I walked into the motel behind Sam, flinching and grabbing my knife when I saw a figure sitting on the bed, his back turned to us. Sam withdrew his gun, aiming it at the intruder as Dean frantically said, "Sam, Y/N, wait. It's Castiel. The angel." Dean's gaze traveled to the back of an African American man standing beside the window. "Him, I don't know."_

__

I lowered my knife but kept it out. The angel I had heard about, the one that saved Dean from hell, approached us. He had messy black hair, striking blue eyes, and wore a trench coat over a suit. He looked at us intently. "Hello Sam. Y/N."

__

"Oh my god..." I whispered under my breath. I had never met an angel before.

__

Sam stuttered a jumbled response. "Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't mean to- It's an honor, really, I've heard a lot about you." He extended a hand for Castiel to shake, which he took after a few moments of silence.

__

"And I you," he answered, resting another hand on top of Sam's. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. I'm glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

__

The man by the window spoke in a dark, gravelly tone. "Let's keep it that way."

__

"Yeah, okay, Chuckles." Dean snapped at the man. "Who's your friend?"

__

Castiel didn't answer. He released Sam, instead moving his piercing gaze to me. "And you're Y/N, a hunter."

__

I nodded, slipping my knife back into my belt. "Yeah, that's me."

__

Castiel looked back to Dean. "The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?"

__

"Why?" I asked distrustfully.

__

"Have you located the witch?"

__

"Yes," I said, exasperated, "we've located the witch!"

__

"And? Is the witch dead?" He demanded, stepping closer .

__

Sam interjected. "No, but-"

__

Dean cut him off. "We know who it is."

__

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are, too," Castiel informed us, walking over to the night stand and picking up a poultice. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one, two, or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

__

My friends and I exchanged looks. That poultice gave me the shudders. "We're working on it," Sam told him.

__

"That's unfortunate," Castiel replied, not making eye contact.

__

"What do you care?" I asked, ticked off.

__

The angel glanced back at me for a moment before looking towards the wall. "The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

__

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer?" Dean griped, raising a brow at Castiel.

__

The mystery angel by the window spoke up. "Lucifer is no friend of ours."

__

Dean looked at him uneasily. "It's just an expression."

__

"Lucifer cannot rise," Castiel insisted, "The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

__

I sighed. This guy was so serious. The whole atmosphere of the room felt like it weighed a million pounds. "Okay, great. Well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, Sam, Dean, and I can kill her and we can sit back and watch some TV, huh?" I joked.

__

"We are not omniscient. The witch is very powerful, she has cloaked even our methods."

__

Sam tried to ease tensions. "Okay, well, we already know who she is, so if we work together-"

__

"Enough of this!" shouted the angel by the window, still with his back to us.

__

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" I demanded, taking a step forward and raising my voice.

__

The man finally turned around. He was rounded and tall, a bit scary looking but overall just annoying.

__

Castiel answered my question, "This is Uriel. He's what you might call... a specialist."

__

"Oh. Dramatic. Why's he here?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

__

There was a long, heavy silence hanging in the room, Castiel staring at Uriel, and Uriel looking unnerving. Sam, Dean, and I looked at each other hesitantly. There was something that they weren't telling us.

__

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked, staring at Castiel.

__

He didn't answer, just said, "You, all of you, need to leave this town immediately."

__

"Why?" Sam pressed, swallowing a lump of tension in his throat.

__

Castiel didn't beat around the bush. "Because we're going to destroy it."

__

I froze. Destroy the town?

__

"So this is your plan?" I exclaimed, throwing my arms out, "You're going to smite the entire town?"

__

"We're out of time, this witch has to die. The seal must be saved." Castiel reasoned, seeming to fully believe that what he was going to do was right. But how could he think that?

__

"There are a thousand people here!"

__

"1,214." Uriel corrected.

__

Dean shook his head. "And you're willing to kill them all?"

__

"This isn't the first time I've... purified a city." Uriel informed, a hint of a smile on his lips. It made my stomach lurch. That's just sick.

__

Castiel glanced across our faces, sighing. "Look, I understand that this is regrettable."

__

"Regrettable?" Sam interrupted, shocked.

__

"Too many seals have already broken, we have to hold the line!"

__

I stepped forward, glaring hard at Castiel. "So you screw up and can't protect some seals and now this innocent town has to pay the price? What kind of angel are you?"

__

Fury crossed Castiels features at my words and he glared back at me, hard. "What are the lives of a thousand against 6 billion? There's a bigger picture here!"

__

"Right," Dean mocked, "because you're bigger picture kind of guys."

__

"Lucifer cannot rise," Castiel stated again. "If he does, then all of hell rises with him. Is that something you're willing to risk?"

__

"We'll find the witch in time. The seal won't be broken and no one has to die!" Sam suggested.

__

Uriel looked unphased by the whole conversation. "You're wasting time with these mud monkeys." He told Castiel.

__

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders." The angel turned away, stepping away from us.

__

"No, you can't do this, you're angels. I mean, aren't you supposed to- you're supposed to show mercy!" Sam begged, looking hurt. I rested a hand on his arm, giving him reassurance. I knew he was religious, it must be hard for him to realize how crappy these angels really are.

__

Uriel chuckled at Sam's desperation. "Says who?"

__

"We have no choice."

__

Dean grit his teeth. "Of course you have a choice! I mean, come on, right? You've never questioned a crap order? What are you just a couple of hammers?"

__

"Even if you can't understand, have faith. The plan is just."

__

"How can you say that?" I shouted, furious that they could defend mass murder as righteous.

__

Castiel turned back around. "Because it comes from heaven. That makes it just."

__

"It must be nice to be so sure of yourselves." Dean growled.

__

"Let me ask you something, Dean. When your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

__

Dean was quiet for a moment, clearly angry that the angels mentioned John Winchester. "Well, sorry, boys, but it looks like plans have changed."

__

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked, amused.

__

"No," He answered honestly, walking past Castiel to face Uriel. "But if you're going to smite this town then you're going to have to smite us with it because we're not leaving. See, you went through the trouble of busting me out of hell, so I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You wanna waste me? Go ahead, see how he likes that."

__

"I will drag you out of here myself," Uriel hissed.

__

"Yeah, but then you're gonna have to kill me, and we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're going to wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean went back over to Castiel. "We can do this. We're going to find that witch and stop the summoning.

__

"CASTIEL-" Uriel roared.

__

"Enough," the angel ordered. "I suggest you move quickly."

__

We stormed out of the motel to the Impala, where I kicked a rock as hard as I could towards the wall of the motel. "THEY SUCK! THOSE STUPID ANGELS SUCK!"

__

"Agreed," Dean said as we swung into the Impala, off to kill a witch.

__

"Y/N?" Castiel asked, stepping into the bunker's library.

I blinked. "Sorry. Spaced out."

He smiled, sitting down beside me. Lore books were strung out over the table. I was trying to figure out what kind of monster Sam and Dean had encountered in Indiana based on the description they gave me over the phone. So far, I had a lot of nothing.

"What were you thinking about?" My angel asked sweetly, picking up one of the books.

"You."

He smiled. "What about me?"

"When we first met."

He laughs, a hint of a grimace on his face. "That was not an ideal conversation. We definitely didn't start on good terms."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but you made good choices afterward and now you're a hero. Stopping the apocalypse, defeating Lucifer and Eve and-"

"Those things were mostly you, Sam, and Dean." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"But we couldn't have done it without you."

He was silent, looking down at the edge of the table.

"Cas, you've changed for the better. We need you. And I love you." I assured him, placing a hand on his forearm.

He looked up, those same blue eyes, softer than when I first saw them, meeting mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now help me figure out what the heck Sam and Dean got themselves into." I joked, pushing a few more books his way and propping my feet up on the table. We had a lot of researching to go.


End file.
